New beginnings
by KerenMaris
Summary: B/V Bulma's just broken up with Yamcha and is looking for a suitable replacement but could the one she want be right under her nose? Not in her eyes. Please Review


**New Beginnings**

**By**

**KerenMaris**

****

**Chapter One**

**He dumped me???**

**Disclaimer: **_Erm I wish but I don't_

**Dedication: **_To my fiancé Adam thanks for making me do this_

**Author Note: **_Hi people__I'm kinda new at all of this writing stuff so please go easy on me. Here's chapter one of my story it's gonna be B/V though it may not seem so ay first you just have to deal with it ok. Please Review but most importantly please enjoy_****

            "It's over" Bulma Briefs stared at her boyfriends of years as his mouth made the two words that she had been dreading for two months now, ever since she found that text message on her phone, her mind brought it up now _Told her yet Babes? Doesn't matter if you have I'm here waiting for you. _She shuddered as she thought about it "Bulma?" she looked up at him her eyes rescanning the face she had burned into her memory all those years ago, black hair that was thick and rough to touch, he had recently cut it, well she had recently cut it for him, black eyes twinkled out from a scarred but good looking face and he was tall and well built without being intimidating

            "What?" she said now snapping out of it, she was beginning to feel faint

            "Aren't you going to say something?" He demanded, she looked blankly at him

            "What am I expected to say?" she answered back, her quick anger coming to her aid in a flood  "Yeah it's ok Yamcha that you met someone else, Forget our relationship and go and fuck her, while I sit and home and wonder what's going on, naw that's fine" he squirmed under her angry gaze and shrugged

            "I never meant to hurt you" he offered her "It's just we met and everything and I think she could be the one Bulma" she shook her head in disbelief

            "Do you know anything about women at all?" she said angrily "You don't turn to one you've just dumped and say guess what I think I've just met the woman of my dreams and oh by the way it's over" she began to shake, he was such a jerk

            "Bulma listen I still want us to be friends"

            "God sake man what other lines are you planning on using on me? It's not you it's me, I'm having some issues right now that I need to sort out" she stopped seeing how uncomfortable he looked, part of her was glad let him go through it, it was less then he deserved, she just wished all the others were around to see it, then there was the other half which was begging her to get rid of him so it could break down. She carried on glaring at her "Why stop their Yamcha why not tell me all about her" he hesitated 

            "Bulma I?" she gave a bitter laugh holding her hand out in front of her

            "I said tell me" she knew she was being unreasonable but it wasn't as if he had nothing to provoke, he had been sleeping with this woman while with her, then he was able to dump her instead of the other way round, her pride needed to know that she wasn't better.

            "Well" he began slowly "She's 4 years younger then me, has light brown hair and pale blue eyes, she works in an office in town and i…" 

            "I what?"

            "I love her" Bulma suddenly felt extremely tired

            "Goodbye Yamcha" she said the fight draining out of her, he walked over to the door then stopped turning back to her

            "Hurting you was the last thing I intended or wanted to do, if it's any conciliation I feel terrible but I can't help the way I feel and in the long run I think it would be best, save a lot of hurt on both our parts and perhaps salvage any friendship we might have had" he stopped at that and left, soaring away into the sky. Bulma mindlessly went to the door closing it before she sank into the kitchen chair, framing her face she glanced sadly at the table. Yamcha had been her first love and it hurt the fact that someone else would take her place, but at least he had told her the truth and had told her early on. Her pride was damaged but it wasn't irreplaceable, she gave a small smile, the thing that bothered her the most was the fact that he dumped her.

            The door was flung open and Vegeta stalked in and glanced around his ice black gaze landing on her and she shivered at the almost artic conditions in them.

            "Where's the other woman?" he demanded, Bulma stared at him, her mind trying to get rid of the fog form Yamcha's visit

            Huh" she said with a frown "Do you mean my mother?" she asked, Vegeta shrugged his powerful shoulder

            "The one who can cook" he replied

            "I can cook" she said heatedly, he gave her an arrogant appraising stare

            "Fine" he conceded with a shrug "The one who can cook edible food" she stood up and drew herself to her full height

            "Listen here shorty" she said, his nostril flared but he remained silent "My cooking is fine, I'm getting slightly tired of your: I'm so fantastic look at me and worship me, routine get over it, you're not that special, you're powerful I'll grant you that and You'll be good against the android but other then that you're just a short man with a bad attitude" she gazed at him in contempt and turned away "Now if you excuse me I have a phone call to make" she walked out of the room pleased to hear his angry cusses. She went up to her room and picked up the phone, dialing in ChiChi's number, she waited till it was picked up and a cautious sounding voice spoke

            "Hello Son residence" she smiled

            "Hey Gohan it's Bulma can you put your mother on please"

            "Oh Bulma hi sure just a minute" she smiled at how the 10 year old boy's voice had brightened, he really needed to go out and be surrounded by boys his own age, instead of with older people.

            "Hello Bulma nice to hear from you" Bulma smiled slightly

            "Hey" she replied slowly something ChiChi picked up on straight away

            "What is it?" she asked concern in her voice

            "Yamcha he… he's met someone else, we're through" she stopped as it finally sank in and all the implications that went with it, tears filled her eyes and spilled onto her soft cheeks

            "Oh Bulma" she said

            "What am I going to do ChiChi" she sobbed " I'm 30 now, my times running out I thought that I would marry Yamcha but what do I do now? It's not as if I can easily find another one… and he dumped me" ChiChi sighed

            "Calm down Bulma" she said firmly "You getting yourself into the state you are is not going to change anything or do much good, I can't do much on the phone but would you like to stay here for a few days and recuperate, being at home with all the work not to mention that arrogant swine will not do anyone much good will it" Bulma nodded even though she knew the other woman couldn't see it.

            "I guess so" she said wiping her eyes roughly

            "Good I'll expect you shortly then and I'll even cook your favorite meal for you" Bulma gave a watery smile 

            "Thanks ChiChi I'd be lost without you"

            "So would most people came the resigned reply and with that they hung up the phone to each other, Bulma packed a small bag and left her room locking it as she did, she walked quickly to the kitchen to find her mother cooking while Vegeta sat eating on the table

            "Bulma dear" her mother beamed "I haven't seen you here recently, how are you? Yamcha ok?" Bulma ignored the flash of pain and instead kissed the top of her mother's head

            "Fine" she replied "I'm gonna stay at ChiChi's for a few days so don't worry about cooking for me or anything?"

            "Anything wrong?" came the concerned reply

            "Fine" she went to walk out when a comment met her ears

            "At least it will be quiet with you gone, probably smell better to, without all the burnt food around" she turned back to Vegeta and smiled sweetly at him

            "Yeah well at least I'll finally be able to keep my food down now, the sight of your face staring at me makes me hurl after all" she smiled again and quickly left before he could reply, she got into the car and rested her head against the steering wheel. What was she going to do now?

_There you go I hope you enjoy it but let me know in a review, should I go onto the next chapter? Please no flames though_


End file.
